That Time of the Month Again
by athos21
Summary: Short PWP written for this prompt at the GKM:    PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


For most young women there was one week of the month they did not look forward to. The time when mood swings and hormones were raging and the only thought other than "Fuck this shit" was usually "Sex…sex with anything…NOW!" for most women the need for sex and the reality of the sex actually occurring were on two, very opposite ends of the spectrum.

Quinn Fabray however, was not most girls. She and her girlfriend had come up with a solution which satisfied both parties. Well, actually Rachel had come up with the solution to prevent one of Quinn's major bitch fits during said week, or at least that's what she would tell you if you asked her. Truth is they had both stumbled across the solution accidentally. Since Beth, Quinn's hormones had been all over the place and she was constantly aroused. Something which Rachel was more than willing to help with, but during Quinn's "HBIC week" as Rachel had so lovingly named it, it left them bitchy, irritable and downright horny with no possible means of release. That was until Rachel stormed in to Quinn's room, slammed the door behind her, pinned the cheerleader against the wall and kissed her hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Rachel? I am not in the mood for…" Quinn's protest was cut off by Rachel shoving her roughly against the wall, small hands grazed the sides of Quinn's chest and a flood of desire ran through her body, something the tiny diva did not miss. Grinning smugly to herself she brought her hands up to cup the breasts through the thin material of Quinn's blouse.

"I think we just found a solution to both our problems baby" Rachel muttered, kissing her way long her girlfriend's neck. Quinn let out a guttural moan as Rachel's hands made their way under her shirt roughly palming her breasts over her bra. Quinn's hips were bucking as the diva made short work of removing Quinn's top, her tongue making its way along the blonde's collarbone in the search for more skin. Rachel's mouth never stopped caressing the ivory skin below her as she stepped to the side, straddling one of Quinn's legs as her fingers found the clasp of her bra.

"Rachel, oh god... we can't" Quinn started only to be silenced once again, this time by Rachel's lips on hers.

"Don't worry baby, I'll stay above the belt" She smiled back at the questioning look in her girlfriend's eye. This was one challenge Rachel was not going to give in on.

Rachel's lips were back on Quinn's as her hands found their way back to her chest. The kiss was far from chaste as Rachel ran her tongue across Quinn's upper lip before it was greedily taken into her waiting mouth. The cheerleader's vocal declarations were doing wonders for Rachel as she slowly started grinding down on Quinn's thigh.

Quinn tugged on Rachel's bottom lip as she thrust her thigh into the girl's dripping centre.

"I'm not the only one getting something out of this am I?" Quinn asked, a slight laugh slipping out as Rachel shook her head, the laugh soon turned into a throaty groan as Rachel's hot mouth descended directly on to Quinn's breast. Still grinding her hips against Quinn's thigh, Rachel's tongue alternated between long strokes and soft flicks to her girlfriend's nipple before sharply taking it in her teeth and biting down.

With both girls being so turned on already Rachel knew it wouldn't take long, and if the hands currently tangled in her hair and the panting and moaning above her were anything to go by Quinn was pretty close too. Picking up her own hips and running her hand over Quinn's stomach and up to her other breast Rachel began tracing patterns around Quinn's breast, lightly sucking and pulling at the hardened nipple as her fingers copied the movements on the other breast.

Quinn's breathing was becoming more and more ragged as she tried desperately to keep herself standing against the wall, feeling Rachel's thrusts against her leg becoming more erratic she raised her hips to hit Rachel exactly where she needed her each time. Rachel mewled as she released Quinn's breast from her mouth.

"Please…oh god, keep doing that!" Rachel could feel herself getting closer and closer to her release "Come….come…come with me Quinn" She managed to get out, Quinn managed a grunt and a nod, before swiftly bringing her thigh back up as Rachel simultaneously bit down on one nipple while flicking over the other one with her fingers. Quinn was first to fall as her head slammed back against the wall and her mouth hung open in a silent scream as the delicious shudder of the orgasm ripped through her.

The feel of Quinn coming apart like that beneath her was all Rachel needed as she followed Quinn over the precipice and into her own orgasm with her girlfriend's name tumbling from her lips like a mantra. Neither girl could move for a few moments afterwards, the only sound filling the small bedroom was the sound of their laboured breathing, until Rachel trailed soft kisses back up Quinn's chest before capturing her lips once more.

"I think we've just found ourselves a solution to this nightmare of a week"

Quinn just smiled and dropped her forehead to Rachel's

"We are _so_ doing that again."


End file.
